Et maintenant?
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: "Crétin d'Izaya... même dans la mort tu trouves encore un moyen de m'emmerder..." Death fic


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente mon premier OS de Durarara ! avec pour personnage principal notre petit Shizu-chan ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (comme d'hab')**

 **Comme j'ai rien à dire de plus, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

Et maintenant ?

-Orihara... Izaya...

Ces deux mots sortent de ma bouche comme une faible brise insignifiante et douce.

-Iza...ya...

Délicieusement douce. Douloureusement douce.

Mon corps, tellement banal et surnaturel à la fois, reste plus immobile que le réverbère que je m'apprêtait à arracher il y a de ça quelques instants. Mes cheveux blonds se soulèves tels des danseurs au rythme du vent qui me chatouille le visage, me provoquant un bref frisson désagréable. Mon costume habituel me démange chaque parcelle de peau de manière incommode. Il est sale et abîmé, il faudra que je pense à m'excuser auprès de mon petit frère pour ce gâchis. Mon regard bleuté, tremblant, se perd dans le vide de l'air tout en restant attaché au tableau grotesquement virtuel et pourtant tellement réel devant moi, dans cette petite ruelle, dans cette grande ville, dans ce vaste monde.

Un silence semblable à celui du néant me lacère les oreilles. Une odeur de fer et de terre m'effleure les narines, jusqu'à s'en emparer entièrement. Par terre, un liquide magnifiquement rouge s'écoule lentement sur le trottoir et finit son étendue sous ma semelle de cuir, s'imprégnant dans le béton, se mélangeant aux saletés de la ruelle, comme un bon souvenir qui s'assemble avec un mauvais. Ce liquide sombre semble envahir l'air comme la terre. Des bouts de verre propres gisants au sol s'y mélange rapidement et forment une sorte de puzzle en désordre autour d'un énorme distributeur automatique cabossé et sali par des taches écarlates.

Et là, ressortant du dessous du distributeur et négligemment échoué dans le liquide, un seul bras peut être discerné comme étant le dernier membre intacte d'un corps écrasé par le distributeur. La manche d'une veste noire froissée remonte jusqu'à la base des doigts, laissant tout de même dépasser un couteau à peine émoussé. La pâleur de la peau laisse deviner le refroidissement progressif du membre et du corps à présent entièrement éteint. Le mur gris de l'immeuble contre lequel cette chose s'appuie a perdu beaucoup de briques lors du choc du distributeur lancé à pleine force afin d'atteindre sa cible.

Tant pis pour le mur, car cette cible, je l'ai atteinte. Cette cible, je l'ai touchée. En un seul lancé, cette cible, je l'ai écrasée, je l'ai blessée, je l'ai anéantie. Je l'ai tuée.

Je _l'_ ai tué.

Le sol sous mes pieds me paraît soudainement trop plat, trop parfait. L'obscurité envahit mes yeux à travers le verre grisé de mes lunettes, avant que celles-ci, comme par une futile sorcellerie, tombent d'elles-même dans le sang froid qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Mais cette obscurité ne s'en fait que plus pesante. Le temps, qui jusque là s'était brutalement arrêté, reprend douloureusement son cours. Ma respiration s'accélère, rythmée par des petits gémissements qui sortent tous seuls de ma bouche entrouverte. Une sensation de vertige s'empare de ma tête lourde. Et cet insupportable silence qui m'écrase la conscience... sérieusement c'est quoi ce silence ? Pourquoi personne ne le brise-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas _sa_ voix agaçante ? Pourquoi cette voix n'est-elle pas là pour se moquer de mon lancé médiocre ?

-Izaya... kun...

Oh... réponds-moi... Je sais que tu te fous de moi... Arrête de faire semblant, tu as encore évité mon coup et tu attends le meilleur moment pour me planter ton satané couteau dans le dos. Alors vas-y ! Relève toi ! Fais résonner ton détestable rire encore une fois ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne réagis pas ?!

-Réponds-moi !

Mais seul le silence me répond. Mes yeux s'agrandissent progressivement, ma respiration s'intensifie. Lentement, un sourire que je sens étrange se forme sur mon visage transpirant. Soudain, un éclat de rire brise le silence. Hein ? Izaya ?

Non, ce rire est à moi. Mon sourire s'étire de plus en plus. Les rires sortent de ma bouche sans me laisser le temps de les contrôler. Mes yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur béate. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait !

J'ai tué Izaya.

 _Orihara Izaya_ est mort.

Mes genoux cèdent sous le poids douloureux de mon puissant corps. Je suis maintenant là, dans cette ruelle, à genoux et en train de rire devant le cadavre de l'homme le plus dangereux d'Ikebukuro. Son sang se répand sur mes pantalons noirs et sur mes mains. Son odeur corporelle encore présente envahit mes narines, puis, une sensation d'euphorie emporte ma conscience. Je prends ma tête à deux mains et la frotte le plus violemment possible, essayant de ne pas perdre pied. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, mes rires s'estompent et s'effacent dans un souffle. Je tends la main et viens la poser délicatement sur celle de mon ancien ennemi. Le contact désagréable de mes doigts avec sa peau blanche me fait frissonner. Elle est glacée.

Une coup de vent me fouette le visage. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Kida et Ryûgamine seront soulagés, Celty récupérera sa tête, les jumelles seront probablement tristes, Namie pourra passer plus de temps avec son frère, tout Ikebukuro sera plutôt content de cette nouvelle, et moi ?

Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je me relève sèchement, les yeux rivés sur mon meurtre. Puis, ne pouvant étrangement plus supporter la vue de ce corps sans vie, mes jambes se mettent à courir toute seule. Je sors rapidement de la ruelle, et je continue ma course. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas où je dois aller, mais cette scène était devenue trop malsaine, et j'aurais fini par devenir fou.

Et moi ? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Être heureux ? Soulagé ? Libéré d'un poids ? Quand je retrouverai Tom-san, comment dois-je le lui dire ? Pourtant il n'y a pas de problème, je vais l'annoncer fièrement à lui et aux autres et tout le monde me félicitera ! Oui, c'est ça, le cruel informateur est mort, ils s'en porteront tous mieux ! En courant, ma tête se baisse machinalement vers le sol. Mes yeux se plissent, ma bouche se crispe, mes pas sont de plus en plus irréguliers.

Maintenant qu'Izaya n'est plus là... qu'est-ce que je vais devenir... ?

Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis toujours juré de ne jamais céder à la vie tant que je n'avais pas tué Izaya de mes mains. C'était mon seul but, ma seule raison d'échapper à tous ces gens qui voulaient me tuer ou encore à tous ces policiers qui me surveillaient constamment, prêts à me sauter dessus au moindre dérapage.

Mais à présent, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre.

Pourquoi... ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... J'aurais dû être heureux, pas abattu. Allez Shizu-cha... Shizuo. Reprends-toi, tu en trouveras d'autres, des raisons de vivre. Cette fois tu pourrais vivre pour protéger quelqu'un, pas pour tuer ! Des personnes pour qui ça vaut la peine de se sacrifier, il y en a plein ! Le monde est vaste, tous les humains sont différents, et j'ai besoin de cette raison de vivre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas ralentissent lentement. Je finis par me retrouver immobile, au milieu de la grande place commerçante d'Ikebukuro illuminée par la vie active des habitants. Pourtant, mes yeux ne parviennent qu'à voir l'obscurité qui s'étend autour de moi. Ma tête recommence à me tourner. Déséquilibré par une force inconnue, je m'effondre lourdement sur le béton. Les gens n'osent pas se retourner, pensant certainement que je suis un simple alcoolique potentiellement violent. Le sol froid me rappelle la peau du noiraud. Mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts. Tout devient flou autour de moi.

Soudain, une silhouette noire que je ne connais que trop bien apparaît devant moi.

-Ah tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, couché par terre comme un clochard, Shizu-chan ?

Cette voix... Je sursaute et relève brusquement la tête.

-Iza...

Un coup de vent me coupe la parole. J'ai beau regarder dans tous les côtés, la silhouette à disparu. Je soupire et me laisse à nouveau tomber. Ça y est, je commence à avoir de stupides illusions...

-Enfoiré d'Izaya... même dans la mort tu trouves un moyen de m'emmerder...

Et en plus je parle tout seul... je suis vraiment pitoyable...

...

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir... ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, hein, Izaya ?

...

Réponds-moi.

...

Je t'en supplie.

...

...

-Reviens...

 **Fin**

 **S'il y avait des personnes de bonne humeur parmi vous, je m'excuse platement pour ce petit changement ^^ Enfin bref, avez-vous aimé ? Si c'est le cas, je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous propose de me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Peut-être à une prochaine !**


End file.
